Three Seconds, French Translation
by SnapesFavorite
Summary: Many thanks to Orlina for the translation!


_Auteur :** SnapesFavorite**_

_Titre :** Three Seconds.**_

_Traductrice : **Moi…enfin Orlina. **_

**_Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à JKR, l'histoire à SnapesFavorite…donc pratiquement rien n'est à moi._**

_Note de la Traductrice **: Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice. Mais lorsque j'ai lu cet OS, au bout de la 20ème fois, je me suis dis qu'il fallait réellement que les non anglophones puissent avoir la possibilité de lire cette merveille.  
Il est EXTRA.  
Normal, il est pas de moi :p**_

**Author's Note :** "Many thanks to Orlina for translating my story. I hope that the french-speaking readers will enjoy it. Have fun!"

(NdlT : **_J'imagine que vous comprenez, pas besoin de traduire)_**

- - - - - - - -

Il arrive un moment dans toutes les guerres où vous regardez autour de vous sur le champ de bataille et que vous savez que c'est fini.  
Où vous savez que tout ce qu'il reste à faire est de recueillir les corps des morts et de les rendre à leur famille. Où vous savez que vous pouvez retourner chez vous à présent.

Même ceux parmi nous qui n'ont jamais vu une guerre de leurs propres yeux, sans parler d'y combattre avec leurs propres baguettes, ont su que ce moment était arrivé lorsque l'immense, effrayante et verte marque des ténèbres qui illuminait encore les terres de Poudlard depuis le ciel quelques instants auparavant, a disparue – nous laissant baignés dans la pâle lueur de la lune qui était tout aussi effrayante d'une certaine manière.

Le Dark Lord était mort finalement.

Trop vide pour me sentir triomphant, j'ai trébuché sur les corps de professeurs, d'élèves et de villageois ; essayant difficilement de ne pas compter les morts, mais en me concentrant à la place sur ceux qui avaient survécu. Lorsque j'ai trouvé le premier enfant, une petite deuxième année à Poufsouffle, dont je ne me souvenais plus du nom, mal au point mais toujours en vie, j'ai abandonné toutes prétentions de n'avoir aucun cœur derrière ce solide masque de Serpentard qu'est le mien. J'ai pris la fille d'un bras de manière brute et maladroite et ai essuyé mon visage avant de continuer ma quête à travers le champ de bataille.

Quand j'ai découvert un tas d'habits vert familiers je me suis braqué, m'attendant au pire. Mais malgré tout, mes gosses avaient, pour la plupart, réussi à conserver leur vie.  
Il y avait Crabbe, berçant Blaise dans ses bras, Pansy Parkinson était accroupie à côté d'eux, se balançant d'avant en arrière en état de choc, regardant fixement, le regard vide, la forme sans vie de Zabini. D'autres était en train de soigner leurs blessures, s'entraidant, lançant leur sort d'un mouvement de baguette, déchirant leur robe en deux pour en faire des bandages et attelles pour des blessures et des os brisés que la magie ne fixerait pas. Les seuls mots prononcés étaient des charmes de guérisons et de doux mots de réconfort.  
La fierté s'est propagée en moi, remplaçant momentanément la douleur, et je ne me souciais plus que tout le monde pouvait à présent voir des larmes couler le long de mes joues.

J'ai aidé à chaque endroit où la magie des enfants n'était pas assez puissante pour agir convenablement – tout en continuant la recherche que je n'avais pas la force de reconnaître être en train de faire – quand sorti de nulle part un garçon s'est jeté dans mes bras. Il a enfoui sa tête dans mes robes et s'est mis à pleurer désespérément. J'ai baissé la tête vers lui et vu des tâches de sang sale le long de cheveux blonds. Du sang qui n'était pas le sien.

J'ai fermé les yeux.

Pendant un moment nous sommes restés serrés fort l'un contre l'autre, nous balançant doucement de droite à gauche sur nos pieds dans ce qui semble être le mouvement universel pour dire 'Calme toi, tout va bien. Tout va s'arranger. »

Et peut être serait-ce le cas.

Je me suis écarté de Drago après une dernière étreinte rassurante et je l'ai laissé avec les jumeaux de Gryffondor qui ont enroulé un drap autour des épaules tremblantes du blond et qui l'ont lentement guidé vers le château, pendant que je continuais de rechercher les survivants de la bataille.

J'ai finalement approché un petit groupe d'élèves qui étaient tous accroupis au sol, formant un cercle autour d'un corps frêle qui était couché, silencieux et immobile. J'ai reconnu Longbottom et Lovegood…et j'ai su alors à qui le corps qu'ils cachaient tous à ma vue appartenait.

J'ai su que ma recherche était achevée.

- - - - - - - - - -

**FLASHBACK**

"Ca me dépasse comment que _qui que ce soit_ puisse voir en vous le sauveur du Monde Sorcier, Potter ! Vous avez besoin de vous… CONCENTRER ! »

J'ai aboyé ce dernier mot de frustration, mais cela faisant longtemps qu'Harry Potter ne fléchissait plus à mes éclats de colère.

« J'y suis arrivé jusque là, » dit-il calmement. « J'y arriverais la prochaine fois. »

« Vous avez survécu jusque là avec l'aide de la chance, et de la chance uniquement. » J'ai rétorqué.  
Puis j'ai décidé de changer ma tactique.

« Potter... » Je suis parvenu à prendre une voix raisonnable sans effort. « Je ne suis pas en train de dire que l'Occlumency est la clé pour réussir dans un combat en face à face contre le Dark Lord, mais ça vous aidera au moins à survivre. »

La mâchoire de Potter se serra et les traits de son visage laissaient transparaître une amertume qui ne devrait pas exister dans le coeur d'un adolescent de 16 ans, aussi énervant et désagréable qu'il puisse être. « Pourquoi vous vous en souciez ? »

_Est-ce que je m'en souci ? _

_Je n'en savais rien et je le lui ai dis._

Harry m'a finalement regardé. Et après un moment, au lieu d'être irrité comme à son habitude, il a simplement dit :

« J'apprécie votre honnêteté, monsieur. »

Un petit sourire me confirma qu'il le pensait.

« Mais je me souci _vraiment_ de la disparition du Dark Lord, Potter ! Pour de bon. Et puisque chacun est si enclin à croire que VOUS êtes le seul qui puisse faire que ça se produise, je serais damné si je ne vous entraînais pas le mieux que je peux. »

Harry acquiesça. Peut être arriverais-je à faire entrer ces mots dans l'épais crâne de ce Gryffondor cette fois ci

J'ai tiré une chaise et me suis assis en face de lui. « Potter…c'est très bien d'apprendre comment lancer un sortilège informulé, et j'ose dire que vos efforts n'ont pas entièrement été inutile jusque là.  
Mais ces sorts muets ne vous mèneront nulle part avec le Dark Lord si vous n'apprenez pas à fermer votre esprit lorsque vous les lancerez. »

Bien sûr, aucun de mes mots n'était nouveau pour Potter, mais cette fois il s'adouci. Peut être était-ce dû à l'apparent manque d'intensité dans ma voix. Peut être le manque de méchanceté.

« Ok, Ok » Il soupira, et vaincu il se leva de sa chaise.

Nous avons repris nos positions habituelles au milieu de la salle de classe et nous sommes placés à quelques centimètres de distance l'un de l'autre, nous faisant face. Je l'ai observé alors qu'il se préparait pour une énième attaque psychique et j'ai attendu jusqu'à ce qu'il semble assez préparé.

« Prêt ? » Je lui ai alors demandé, et Potter à acquiescé gravement. – la bouche serrée, les yeux déterminés.

J'ai levé ma baguette.

« Vous pensez que j'ai une petite chance ? » Il me demanda soudain.

Il ne parlait pas de nos leçons.

J'ai à nouveau baissé ma baguette.

« Non, je ne pense pas que vous en ayez une, Potter. » Ai-je répondu calmement. J'essayais de le provoquer. Je voulais le blesser. Je n'étais pas du genre à adoucir et optimiser les choses, et pour quelques raisons Harry Potter semblait me respecter pour cela. Il a simplement incliné la tête, son visage dépourvu d'émotions.

« Mais je reviendrais sur mes mots avec plaisir si vous me prouvez le contraire, » ai-je ajouté avec une sincérité qui nous a probablement surpris tout deux, et j'étais sur le point de brandir à nouveau ma baguette, lorsque sa voix m'a à nouveau stoppé.

« Vous voulez parier là-dessus ? »

Je l'ai regardé « Excusez-moi ? »

Potter sourit. « Un pari. Si je suis celui qui survit à Jedusor...vous me permettrez de vous demander trois secondes de votre temps pour faire quelque chose que je vous demanderai. N'importe quoi. »

J'ai froncé mes sourcils suspicieusement et il a ajouté : « Ce ne sera ni illégal ni douloureux. »

« Et qu'y a-t-il pour moi ? »

« Si Voldemort me tu, je vous permettrai de danser sur ma tomber et de chanter 'Je vous l'avais dis ! Je vous l'avais dis !' aussi longtemps que vous le voudrez. »

Durant un instant j'ai considéré les options qui m'étaient présentées. Puis j'ai ricané. « Trois secondes ? »

Il acquiesça en confirmation. « Trois secondes. »

« Ca marche. » Ai-je acquiescé légèrement en retour et ai finalement relevé ma baguette.

« LEGILIMENS ! »

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

- - - - - - - - - - -

Les adolescents me regardèrent prudemment, mais ils m'ont néanmoins fait une place pour que je puisse passer, et je me suis baissé sur la forme frêle, sans vie qui était Harry Potter.

Il avait l'air d'une poupée de porcelaine brisée et usée qu'un enfant négligeant avait, une fois, laissée par terre dans l'arrière cour et l'avait complètement oublié depuis, préférant de plus gros et meilleurs jouets. Ses cheveux étaient couverts de boue et il y avait des tâches monstres de sang qui séchaient sur son visage et il était difficile de dire si c'était le sien ou celui d'un adversaire malchanceux. Ses yeux verts regardaient fixement à travers des lunettes brisées. Quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à l'empreinte d'une chaussure était imprimée sur sa joue droite.

Danser sur la tombe d'Harry Potter en chantant 'Je vous l'avais dis ! Je vous l'avais dis!' semblait avoir perdu tout son attrait.

Je pouvais seulement le regarder sans ciller lorsqu'un faible souffle qu'on n'attendait plus s'échappa de ses jeunes lèvres. Je pouvais simplement l'observer cligner des yeux plusieurs fois, essayant de clarifier sa vision, et je sorti brusquement de ma transe lorsque les mots « vous me devez trois secondes, Professeur. » ont été enregistré par mon cerveau.

Donc le satané gosse avait survécu une fois de plus.

Le rire cinglant qui s'était échappé de ma bouche devait être si étranger à tous ces enfants autour de moi qu'ils ont tressaillis. Seul Potter a souri en retour avec espoir. J'ai roulé des yeux.

« Très bien, Potter ! Vous aurez vos trois secondes. Tout ce que vous voudrez. Mais nous devons d'abord vous soigner. »

J'ai tenté de le relever mais il a placé sa main sur mon bras pour m'arrêter.

« Je les veux maintenant, » Dit-il fermement. « Vous aviez promis. »

J'ai murmuré quelque chose dans ma barbe, faisant bien attention que les mots _insupportable _et _horrible gosse_ étaient perceptibles, mais j'ai obéis et me suis remis sur mes genoux.

Harry a souri, reconnaissant.

Il a ensuite regardé autour de nous, vers ses amis et un message muet a semblé passer entre eux avant que ma Legilimency n'ait pu l'intercepter. Ils acquiescèrent, hésitants, et un par un ils se sont levés et, après un dernier regard vers Harry, ils sont tous partis jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que lui et moi. Après un long et inconfortable moment durant lequel aucun de nous deux n'a parlé, je lui ai aboyé : « Alors que puis-je donc faire pour vous, Potter ? »

Le garçon a souri bizarrement et s'est redressé tant bien que mal, une expression de douleur a déformant ses traits, mais il n'émit aucun bruit. Et je ne l'ai pas aidé.

Potter s'est mis sur ses genoux et s'est placé juste en face de moi. Nos genoux se touchaient. J'ai soudain réalisé qu'il tenait toujours sa baguette serrée dans sa main et que sa poigne de mort n'avait pas du se desserrer depuis qu'il avait lancé le sort fatal à Voldemort.

Avec sa baguette en main il enlevé ses lunettes et les a laissé tomber à ses côtés. Il regarda les fragments restants de ce qui étaient ses lunettes durant un long moment, puis il ramena son regard vers moi.

Je n'avais jamais vu Harry Potter sans ses lunettes et c'était étrangement déconcertant.

« Et maintenant, Potter ? » Ai-je demandé tranquillement.

Il n'a pas répondu tout de suite et durant quelques instants tout ce qu'il a fait c'est me regarder avec une expression indéchiffrable sur son jeune visage. J'étais sur le point de répéter ma question lorsqu'il a parlé.

« Je veux trois secondes de votre temps, professeur. Trois secondes durant lesquels vous ferez exactement ce que je vous dirais. »

« Que voulez vous que je fasse ? »

« Je veux que vous fermiez les yeux. » répondit-il calmement.

« Pour que vous puissez me lancer un impardonnable ? »

Potter sourit. « Je vous ai dis que ce ne serait rien d'illégal et que ça ne ferait pas mal. »

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel avant de les fermer fermement. « Etes vous en train de compter, Potter ? »

« Attendez, ce n'est pas tout. »

J'ai ouvert un œil pour le regarder suspicieusement. « Je me doutais qu'il y avait un piège. »

Il souri d'un air espiègle. « Bien… vous n'êtes pas autorisé à bouger non plus. Quoi qu'il arrive, vous n'êtes pas autorisé à bouger ne serait-ce qu'un muscle. »

« Et je ne suis pas autorisé à regarder ? »

« Et vous n'êtes pas autorisé à regarder. Quoi qu'il arrive. »

« Durant trois secondes ? »

« Durant trois secondes. Je compte. »

J'ai soupiré. « Bien. Pouvons nous en finir ? »

« Certainement. »

Son sourire était la dernière chose que j'ai vu avant de fermer les yeux.

**«** **Un ! »** Compta t-il et je me suis tendu alors que je sentais ses lèvres se presser contre les miennes en un baiser précipité et désespéré.

Mais fidèle à mes mots je n'ai pas bougé et mes yeux sont restés fermés.

**« DEUX ! » **Dit Harry et j'ai enregistré le bruit léger d'une baguette, _sa _baguette, tapant sur les lunettes qui étaient toujours posé à ses côtés.

Je savais alors. Mais je n'ai tout de même pas bougé, mes yeux sont restés fermés.

_Trois_. Ai-je pensé.

« **Portus. » **A murmuré Harry.

Et lorsque j'ai ouvert mes yeux une seconde plus tard, il était parti.

Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis.

**THE END**

Soyez de bons moldus et envoyez-nous une review, ça ne vous prendra que Trois Secondes.


End file.
